RIDING A BICYCLE CAN BE SO TROUBLESOME!
by Suzuna Ayuzawa
Summary: new summary: a normal girl and a rockstar. how can a bicycle help them meet? and what about the consequences? OH GOD RIDING A BICYCLE IS REALLY TROUBLESOME!


RIDING A BICYCLE CAN BE SO TROUBLESOME!!!

CHAPTER 1

A sunny day, blue sky, birds chirping, cool wind blowing….morning ten' o'clock…Mikan took out her bicycle and started for the market to buy some vegetables…

_SAKURA MIKAN: _

_Age:__ 17_

_Occupation:__ employee in a fruit seller's shop, soon to join gakuen Alice _

_Connections:__ Hotaru Imai_

_Status & residence:__ orphan (no grandpa too), lives alone in a house which is very far away from the city…a very quite and green area, there are a few hotels and cafes nearby.(she never visits them as she cannot afford to buy costly food). Gakuen Alice is about 10km away from here and hotaru lives about 2km away from here (though hotaru visits her every day without fail), single_

_Appearance:__ very beautiful even without make-up, copper hair color, dark brown eyes, fair skin, in short-perfect and graceful( though she is very clumsy)_

Mikan had recently learned how to ride a cycle and she wasn't very good at it. Now she was going to apply this knowledge of riding cycle in her practical life for the first time. She was going to buy some vegetables…

Half an hour later...

Mikan was heading home…

"TRALALALALALALAAAAAA~~ I CAN RIDE THE CYCLE, I CAN RIDE THE CYYYCLLEEE!! TRALALALALAAA~" mikan started singing, with her eyes closed…

And she had got more confident...actually overconfident…she did not see where she was going…

"Tralalalalaaaaaa~ tide is high but I'm holdin' on, I am gonna be your numb-'' _SQUISH SQUISH??_

"Hmm?"

"…"

"What the??" she climbed down the cycle without looking down…

"Hmm?"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!! GET OFF ME, YOU IDIOT!" someone shouted from below…

*gulp* *sweat drop*…and she looked down… "OH MY GAWD I AM SO SORRRRYYY!!!!!"… And she immediately moved away and helped the guy down there. Actually without knowing( as her eyes were closed),when she was riding the cycle, she moved from the road, entered grass area, and without noticing she ran the cycle on a guy who was sleeping peacefully in the shade of huge sakura tree..

_NATSUME HYUUGA:_

_Age:__ 17_

_Occupation:__ student of gakuen Alice, soon to be chairman of the hyuuga corp and a famous…very famous rockstar. (Lead singer of his band, FLAME)_

_Connections:__ Ruka Nogi (best friend, guitarist of his band, FLAME), Koko, Mochu, Yuu (all are bandmates), Sumire Shouda, Luna Koizumi, etc, etc (both are his ex-girlfriends, but both are sticking to him)_

_Status & residence:__ presently on a break from his rockstar life (actually he ran away from home for a few days as he was constantly being bugged by fan girls and Luna and Sumire there._

_Appearance:__ handsome of course, red eyes, black hair_

Natsume's POV (he is thinking, not saying aloud)

"_Tide is high but I am holding on..." _"Who is that singing so badly and out of tune??"

"Wait…someone is coming here…it's a girl…oh god am I not to have peace even here??...hold on hold on…shit! She's coming this way!! Hey stop…I better get out before she runs her cycle ove-''

"_Hmm?"_

"…"

"Ahh…it pains. Does this stupid notice-ouch!! She's stepping on me!"

"_What the??"_

"_Hmm?"_

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!! GET OFF ME, YOU IDIOT!" I finally managed to say.

"_OH MY GAWD I AM SO SORRRRYYY" _she shouted. Looks like this idiot who is out of her head which is filled with dead brain cells has finally understood the situation…

And she helped me to sit. I looked at her and wow she was a beauty! And there's not a slightest tinge of make-up on her face!

NORMAL POV

"Oh God! What in this hellish world was I doing!!" she thought as she helped him sit. "Hey Mr., are you Ok??"

"Of course I'm not!! Running a bike over my stomach! You don't seem to have even air in your head!!"

"I-I'm really sorry Mr., it's just that the weather is so good that I couldn't hold myself back tide is high but I am hooolllding oooonn, Aaii am gooonnaaa beeee your numbeee''Mikan started singing again, entering into her la-la land.

"Shut the hell up!!"

"So Mr., can you ride your car in this state?" Mikan asked pointing his black flashy car.

"Yes I can. What do you think; I am so fragile like you that a mere cycle can break me down?"

_Fragile he says huh_. Mikan thought. "So that's good, you take your car and get back home."

"I can't. No diesel" He replied.

"Now that's a problem, do you have your mobile? You can call home and ask for help." She suggested.

"No way, I am going back home! There are a bunch of fangirls waiting to pounce at me the moment I get back home"

"Alright then, I can't leave you here…get on my bike, I will take you to my home"

"Are trying to impress me, little girl?" he smirked.

Mikan twitched, and then burst out "What did you say?? Impress? Who are you anyway that I should impress you? Are you out of your head? Here I am trying to help you out and here you are making fun of me! Fine then you just lie here and rot!

Natsume was taken aback. It was the first time someone had talked to him with such rudeness. "I am Natsume Hyuuga." He expected her to beg for forgiveness kneeling in front of him as soon as she heard his name. He wondered why this stupid hadn't recognized him yet.

"And I am Mikan Sakura"

*sweat drop* _looks like it's impossible with this girl. _Natsume thought. "You really don't know who I am?"

"I wouldn't know each and every person on this planet now, would I?"

"You don't seem to have a TV at your home" Natsume taunted.

"Ehh? How did you know that??"

*sigh* "I am Natsume Hyuuga-heir of the famous Hyuuga Corp.-lead singer of the VERY popular band called 'Flame'." He never thought that he would actually need to give his introduction to someone.

"Whatever…I am not interested in knowing biography or whatever…so tell me you are coming with me or not?"

_She really doesn't care! She's really different from others! _"I-am-not-going-on-that-DORKY-bike. You get that?"

"Look I don't want to do 'IT' in public and in this broad daylight…it's really embarrassing…" Mikan said blushing.

_No I was wrong. She's just another slutty girl. _Natsume thought. "What do you mean by 'IT' you bitch?"

"Look I am tolerating this foul language just because you have been injured by ME. Otherwise I would have beaten the crap out you. I cannot leave a helpless person like you lying here…fine then I am starting."

Natsume was really angry now. "What do you think you-" He stopped in the mid sentence because of what was happening… "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!?"

Mikan slid her hand behind is head and another under his legs and simply lifted him BRIDAL STYLE and placed him on the bike carrier and started riding the bike as fast as she could. "I told you that I didn't want to do it in public! You were the one who was being irritating! Now stop yelling, you will only attract more attention!!"

"You idiot! You should at least warn me before doing these kind of things!!"

"What are you saying? I told you I didn't like to these things in public! You deaf or what??"

"How would I know that you were talking about THIS??" Natsume shouted.

"TIDE IIISSS HIGH BUUUTT I AM HOOLDING OOOON, I AM GOONNAA BE YOUR NUMBER OOONNEE. TRALALALALALALALALALALALALAL~" Mikan started singing at the top of her voice forgetting what just happened, enjoying the cool wind-yet again.

"STOP IT!!!!!" Natsume shouted in vain. But strangely he wanted to laugh out loud. He was enjoying this ride even if he didn't want to accept this fact. Why? He himself didn't know the answer to this strange feeling…

If you are a male/female, please drop a review…otherwise I can understand your pain.

TEEHEEE!


End file.
